


Making a Home

by Redleafmornings



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, M/M, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings
Summary: For thedarksidehaskylux and the Mitasson secret santa :D





	

Things had been going well, well enough that they had started renting a small apartment for the two of them. It had quickly become home. Dopheld’s own succulents lining the windows, and Travar Thanisson’s sweets hidden around the cupboards. 

It only felt natural to spend their first holiday in the apartment for them to have a get together, so that everyone could share in their warmth. Hux and Phasma never flew home so they would be there, Kylo didn’t get along with his parents and Unamo wanted to spend Christmas dinner with Phasma. In the end it would also be the first holiday where they all got to be together. It was coming to be everything that Dopheld had ever wanted. 

The only problem was that Dopheld never realised that despite Travar’s love of sweets, he had absolutely no idea how to bake.

That was what brought them to this, both of them in the kitchen with a bag of apples and knives to peel. Dopheld had done the dough the night before and all they would have to do was roll it out.

Dopheld had done this a million times from when he was living at home. With a gaggle of brothers and sisters his parents had made sure they had always helped out. When he had moved to the city he had been glad, most of his friends hadn’t even been able to cook for their basic needs.

He watched the peel come off in one piece and smiled down into the sink at the few chunks that Travar had managed.

As he took a second apple he heard a noise of frustration from beside him. 

“I think I’m losing more apple than I’m peeling.”

Even without the comment Dopheld could see it was true, instead of peeling with the knife he was actually cutting away the peel. 

With a fond smile he moved in behind Travar and put his hands over his. Slowly he peeked around his shoulder and showed him just how to take away the top layers and leave the rest behind. They finished one together and then the next one Dopheld stayed behind him with his arms around his thin waist as he watched him peel one on his own. It wasn’t as smooth, but he had the right idea. The position was comfortable and he took a moment to enjoy holding Travar before moving back beside him to finish off the last apples. 

Travar wasn’t one for excessive touch, but he always made exceptions for Dopheld and that meant more than all the cuddling in the world to him. 

Once they were all peeled Dopheld sliced them into a bowl while Travar measured out the sugar. Somehow he managed to dust himself with it before putting it in. 

“Oh my gosh Trav, please put an apron on.”

“Where do you keep them?”

His own hands were sticky with the juices from the apples so he waved in the direction with his hand.

“Bottom drawer.”

Travar dug through the kitchen towels until he found the Darth Vader one that Kylo had bought for everyone the year before. He slipped it over his head and when he struggled with tying it up he just turned to Dopheld. 

Dopheld had to wash his hands, but he quickly took to his task, pulling it tight to that it hugged Travar’s thin form. He was small enough that Dopheld could wrap the ribbons around his waist and tie it up in the front where Travar would be able to undo it himself. 

It gave him an excuse to touch him more and he felt warm as he ran his hands over Travar’s hips to smooth it. 

“Better.”

They shared a peck, and Travar’s lips tasted of sugar and apple. He must have stolen one when Dopheld wasn’t looking. 

The moment almost felt overwhelming, knowing after all this time they were finally sharing a house, a home. Not only that, but they were going to have their first big holiday together. 

“Well we better get on this.” 

Dopheld said, turning back to the bowl, Travar started moving again as well. He looked at the little recipe card and started adding in spices and the flour that was needed. Dopheld turned on the oven and nodded to the bowl for Travar to mix it.

They didn’t need words, they never had. 

It was good that Travar was wearing an apron, because cinnamon and cloves speckled the front before he was done. 

Dopheld got the dough out of the fridge, and brought over a pie pan so that he could saddle up beside Travar. 

“If you wash up, I’ll let you steal another piece.”

Travar smiled, wide and impish, and Dopheld could see it was too late, there was spices on his teeth as he moved to the sink. 

“I’ll let you have a piece of apple without you having to steal it.”

Dopheld teased in mock sternness.

As soon as his hands were washed Dopheld rolled out the dough and let Travar fill it up. Then together they managed to put the top on without ripping it and then Dopheld cut careful designs into it.

Travar ate the left-over apple while he finished and he could see Travar’s pride in the pie. The edges of the weren’t expertly pressed, it was obviously a little over filled, but it was perfect because they had made it together.


End file.
